


You're Givin' Me a Heart Attack (Lookin' Like You Do)

by highfiveyousuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Don't Read This, How Do I Tag, It's Really Bad tbh, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Niall, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfiveyousuck/pseuds/highfiveyousuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah basically just Niall fucking Zayn bc there's not enough top!Niall fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Givin' Me a Heart Attack (Lookin' Like You Do)

**Author's Note:**

> excuse the cliche-ass title but i'm lazy so i just used some of their lyrics whatever fight me  
> also this is the first thing i've ever written and i've never had gay sex so pls don't be too mean or i'll cry

As soon as they entered their hotel room Niall had Zayn up against the closest wall, kissing him enthusiastically with Zayn's wrists pinned above his head. Moaning into the kiss Zayn felt Niall's erection pressing into his own and moved his hips trying to create some friction, but Niall pulled away. 

"Nu-uh, babe, not yet, I want to see you," Niall whispered. Nodding desperately Zayn allowed himself to be pulled over to the bed where Niall laid back and Zayn knew what he wanted. Zayn stood back and and started to undress, slowly unbuckling his belt, keeping his eyes locked on the blonde in front of him. Swaying his hips slightly Zayn then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them, with some effort, to his ankles attempting to take them off without tripping and ruining the mood. He straightened back up and peeled his shirt off trying not to blush - he had never liked stripping but Niall enjoyed it and Zayn enjoyed watching Niall watch him with his blue eyes blown almost black with lust. Now standing in only his tight boxer briefs Zayn began to rub his erection through the thin fabric keeping his gaze on Niall and awaiting further instructions from the boy. Niall watched Zayn intently his own erection pressing against the constricting material of his trousers.

"Let's trade places, Z," Niall breathed standing from the bed and adjusting himself, gesturing for Zayn to lie down. Zayn obediently moved to lay down and Niall quickly stripped to only his pants as well.

"Take your pants off, put on a good show for me," Niall ordered. Zayn raised his hips and pulled his boxers down kicking them playfully at Niall, giggling when the blonde caught them and growled at Zayn. Zayn moved his hands down his chest pinching and twisting his nipples on the way to his crotch. Grasping himself, Zayn moaned and as he pumped his hand on his cock he looked over to see Niall palming at himself still wearing his breifs. Maintaining eye contact Zayn brought his right hand to his mouth and began to suck on his pointer and middle finger, moaning theatrically before pulling them out and reaching between his legs to tease his hole. Unable to stand there and watch any longer, Niall moved towards Zayn on the bed, hovering over him and restraining Zayn's hands to his sides. He leaned down and kissed Zayn breifly on the lips, moving to his jaw before Zayn had a chance to respond. Mouthing kisses and occasionally pausing to suck love bites into the tan skin, Niall moved down Zayn's body till his mouth was poised over Zayn's erection. Zayn whimpered when Niall began to blow on his length teasingly before taking him into his mouth and beginning to bob his head. Zayn moaned as he felt the wet heat of Niall's mouth and the soft caresses of his tongue. After a few minutes Niall pulled off Zayn and placed his fingers in his mouth instead.

"Hold your legs up, babe," Niall said releasing Zayn's other wrist before scooting farther down the bed. Zayn obeyed and grabbed the backs of his thighs to give Niall better access to his ass. Niall teasingly circled Zayn's hole with one of his fingers before lightly pushing it in, drawing moans from Zayn as he began moving it in and out. Looking up at Zayn through his lashes Niall slowly added another finger, reveling in the view before him, Zayn's head was thrown back in pleasure and his quiff was beginning to wilt, sticking to his forehead with sweat. Continuing to stretch Zayn, Niall began nipping gently at the flesh of Zayn's thighs elicting more sounds of pleasure from the boy above him. When he was satisfied that Zayn was loose enough Niall sat up, ignoring the pathetic noise Zayn made at the loss of Niall's fingers, instead leaning over him to dig through the bedside table in search of lube and a condom. He sat back after finding them ripping the foil package open with his teeth and hurriedly rolling the condom onto his cock before lubing up and positioning himself over Zayn again.

"You ready, babe?" Niall questioned and without waiting for a response he began to push himself into Zayn. Zayn moaned at the intrusion and Niall paused letting him adjust before pushing in fully and waiting for Zayn's signal to move. As soon as Zayn nodded Niall pulled out almost all the way before snapping his hips back trying to find a steady rythym. Soon Zayn was a mess, grabbing at any part of Niall he could reach, desperate for more contact with pale boy until Niall moved to hold both of Zayn's wrists in one hand above Zayn's head on the pillow.

"You like that, slut? You like to get fucked into the mattress like a dirty whore?" Niall grunted into Zayn's ear biting at the lobe playfully before delivering a particularly hard thrust into Zayn. Unable to form any coherent words, Zayn merely moaned loudly moving his hips up to meet Niall but much to Zayn's displeasure Niall had stopped moving.

"Let me hear you slut, tell me what you want."

"Niall, please, more," Zayn managed to gasp out.

"Yeah, just like that," Niall encouraged, "you like that? You like me to fuck you? Tell me how much you like getting fucked."

"God, Niall, yes, I love it. So good," Zayn whimpered, "more, more, harder, please Niall."

"Zayn, you're so hot, you feel so good, so tight," Niall panted, voice strained, "god, babe, I love seeing you fall apart under me." Zayn simply moaned again and Niall, somehow understanding how close Zayn was to climax, began to thrust harder leaning down to bite at Zayn's neck, quickly zeroing in on his sweet spot, and moving his hand to wrap around Zayn's erection, wanking him in time with his thrusts. Soon Zayn was shaking, his head thrown back and his body arched in pleasure, painting his and Niall's chests with his cum. Niall fucked him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, the clenching making Zayn even tighter around Niall's dick and sending him over the edge into his own bliss. Collapsing onto Zayn, Niall slowly pulled out, removing the condom and tying it before throwing it in the trashcan. Having caught his breath, Niall slowly rolled off of Zayn's body and retrieved a wash cloth from the bathroom to clean them both.

"Mmm Niall hurry up, 'm lonely," Zayn whined, burrowing into the covers after his chest was wiped clean.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, Z," Niall chuckled, " 'm kinda tired after almost fucking the life out of you." Niall scurried back to the bed and lifted his side of the duvet before scooching closer to Zayn.

"Shut up, twat," Zayn mumbled sleepily, "you talk to much." He wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and nuzzled at his neck.

"You know you like it," Niall bantered back before dropping a light kiss on Zayn's now sex-wrecked hair. He was about to say more before he heard the gentle snores coming from Zayn and felt the little puffs of breath on his collarbones.

"Love you, too, then," Niall grumbled, mostly to himself, and pulling Zayn tighter to him and clumsily tangling their legs, he dropped off to sleep himself.


End file.
